This proposal requests funds for the continuation and expansion of alcoholism services to residents of the South Bronx, a designated poverty area. Existing programs can serve only 1500 of the estimated 100,000 alcoholics in the Bronx. The Programs major objectives are: (1) To change the alcoholic's methods of coping with their lifestyle and problems . (2) To provide a non-drinking environment of the community for alcoholics who wish to remain out of the drinking environment. (3) To provide constructive alternatives to the destructive self-pity and negative self image which accompany alcoholism. (4) To mobilize resources in the community to provide effective, coordinated service for the alcoholic and their family. (5) To provide a replicable model for alcoholism units in a comprehensive care setting. The program will meet these objectives through comprehensive services to the alcoholic and their family, dealing with all aspects of the alcoholic's life: health, housing, finances, education, employment, recreation, children's interpersonal relationships and self concept. The program will serve teenagers as well as adults and will work to educate the community as well as to aid the alcoholic and their family. With expanded staff the program will be able to serve its patients seven days a week, sixteen hours a day (weekends 8 hours per day) as well as spending time in the community developing and coordinating alcoholism services.